


Follow Your Dreams

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it hits different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan is writing his wedding vows.





	Follow Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the "Hits different" fest. I won't write the quote here, you'll know when you see it.
> 
> Thank you @artlessdynamite for being my last minute beta as always. I love you.

There was so much he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure he wanted it to be in such a public occasion. He felt conflicted about what to say. His love for Phil could be expressed in so many words; he could go on and on about it, and he did sometimes, but only in his mind.

Phil always said that Dan was amazing with words, dropping little phrases that would make his breath catch with no second thought. The truth was that Dan couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was and how much he loved Phil. Every time Dan saw him laughing with his tongue peeking out of his mouth, trip with his own feet, or eat the last of his cereal, he couldn’t help but think just how much Phil meant to him. He was truly there for him - with him - in every step of the way. His soulmate.

Phil loved Dan enough to see the best of him in every situation, which Dan was very grateful for. He often said Dan didn’t procrastinate as much as he used to and while that might have been true for certain things, it was not entirely accurate. Dan buttoned his suit and smiled, the day was finally here. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everything would be fine. He looked out the window. The day was perfect, the sun was shining, the flowers were in full bloom. Nothing could ruin the day, nothing except that they were getting married in two hours and Dan had yet to write his vows. 

He knew exactly how he wanted his speech to be. Not too short, not too long, emotional but not cheesy if he could manage it. He wanted Phil to know exactly how much he meant to Dan without it being so glaringly obvious to everyone else. For some reason, he wanted to keep part of the meaning of his words just for them. 

Dan paced up and down his hotel room. The intricate and very expensive cream and gold decor did little to calm his nerves. He would feel much better in his slick and less saturated room. It helped him feel more at ease when his head got busy. 

He huffed and stood before the floor-length mirror. His white suit and black shirt looked very good on him, his curls were perfectly tamed and all his accessories were carefully calculated to make the entire outfit come together. 

He sighed and finally took a seat on the nearest Versailles armchair. It was his own fault. He had thought himself into a corner. The previous night he had felt so desperate, he’d started to randomly watch their old youtube videos for inspiration. 

In retrospective, it had always been so obvious how smitten he’d been with Phil, even if he had tried to convince himself it wasn’t. His recommended section had provided some liveshows as well, and when a particular thumbnail from 2013 caught his eye, he’d clicked on it without a second thought. 

Contrary to popular belief, Phil and he didn’t remember every single cheesy phrase they had let out on camera; their lives had so many more of those moments behind the scenes that it was hard to keep up. He’d scrolled through the comment section knowing he wouldn’t be disappointed; the FBI had nothing on his community. Dan had found the timestamp straight away, he’d clicked on the 35:00 mark and pressed play.

_“Did you ever doubt your dream would ever come true?” Young Phil read from the chat. Young Dan smiled and looked at Phil with utmost adoration. _

The liveshow recording had gone silent for a few seconds but Dan was able to remember what had happened next. He shook his head smiling, he’d thought he was so slick back then. He had explained to Phil that it was a quote from Highschool Musical and joked about Zack Efron. In reality, the question had sparked memories of cherished moments in their relationship; particularly from the beginning. Never in a million years had he thought he would meet Phil, fall in love, have Phil love him back, and go on to live together and have a career that provided so many adventures. Phil had made him feel like anything was possible. 

Maybe that was a good start.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and started typing in the notes app.

_Once somebody asked me “Did you ever doubt your dream would come true?” The truth is I did. I always did. Happiness or even contentment wasn’t something that was achievable for me. I had always thought that was the way it was supposed to be, that I would never be fully happy; that melancholy and sorrow was just a part of who I was. But there was someone out there for me, someone who cared, who listened, who loved. When I met **you**, I didn’t think I was special or worthy, but you made me feel like there was nothing I couldn’t do. After ten years together, I’ve realized that it’s true, there’s nothing I can’t do… with you by my side. _

_When I fall into my dark holes, you are there, not to pick me up, but to make me crawl out of it on my own; you help me achieve things for myself instead of doing them for me. You know me through and through, you know how to make me laugh, how to annoy me, how to make me cringe and when to give me space when I need it._

_You and the life we have created together is exactly what my dreams looked like. Thank you for making my dreams come true every single day of our lives. My best friend, my love, my husband._

There was a knock on the door.

“Dan, are you ready? Your mom is looking for you,” said Phil.

Dan rushed to the door but didn’t open it, he wanted to be surprised by Phil’s outfit. “Yeah, I was just going over my vows. I’m all done.”

“Oh, the vows.” 

Dan knew that tone very well. “Did you write yours?”

Phil paused. “I did! Or I was, but there was cake! They shouldn’t have offered me cake.”

“Phil, are you saying I’ve been fretting over my vows for days and you just forgot yours?” Dan laughed, shaking his head. ‘This guy,’ he thought.

“Of course not. I have everything planned, Daniel. Have some faith in me.”

“I wouldn’t be marrying you if I didn’t.”

“Don’t be cheesy!” laughed Phil already going back to his room.

“Maybe it’s supposed to be cheesy,” smiled Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/187269925731/follow-your-dreams/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
